


Trapped In Ecstasy

by ThePridefulWriter



Series: Derealization Fics [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Skephalo - Fandom, Twitch - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, dream - Fandom, dreamteam - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Angst, AxE, BadBoyHalo - Freeform, Blood, Bloodvines Arc, Confusing Imagery, Derealization, Description Of Weapons, Dream Smp, Egg Juice?, Egg Possessed!Bad, Generally Uncomfy Imagery, M/M, Manipulation, Minecraft, Oneshot, Plot, Possessive Behavior, Reading while listening to Burn from Hamilton hurts-, Stalker!Skeppy, Surreal, There's probably gonna be more of these-, This fic hit in the feels tbh-, This is meant to be confusing, Verbal Fight, Violence, YouTube, door slamming, eggpire arc, heat waves, mature - Freeform, physical fight, skephalo?, skeppy - Freeform, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePridefulWriter/pseuds/ThePridefulWriter
Summary: "It's not a plant Skeppy, didn't you learn anything from me showing you the egg?" Bad raised his voice."Yeah but the whole time I wanted to be somewhere else and not stuck in your basement," Skeppy screeched as he looked directly into Bad's eyes.They weren't Bad's eyes anymore, it was the eyes of whatever replaced them.He wanted Bad to need him, not for Bad to need that Egg.The more Bad grows supernaturally attached to the egg, the more Skeppy is forced to suppress his rage at losing him. While Skeppy joins Bad on his recruiting missions, he's growing ever more tired at him. How long will it take before he will snap and if so, it is inevitable?
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Derealization Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180775
Kudos: 26





	Trapped In Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> Please Consider Leaving Kudo's As It Highly Motivates Me To Keep Writing For This Fandom!
> 
> Please Also Note This Fanfiction Contains Violence, Possessiveness Of A Person, General Uncomfy Imagery, Stalker-Like Behaviour, Description Of An Axe, A Verbal And Slightly Physical Fight, Yelling, Description Of Scars and Blood. Please Stay Safe And Please Know It Is Completely Fine To Stop Reading This!
> 
> Please Read Through The Additional Tags For Anything That May Make You Uncomfortable!
> 
> Word Count: 617 Words
> 
> Character Count: 3,364 Characters
> 
> Estimated Reading Time: 2 Minutes and 28 Seconds

" Of course Bad chose the egg over him,"

Skeppy gave a glance at Bad, watching him. It made Skeppy almost sick for Bad to be this happy. He was worth more than a plant, right?

Skeppy didn't like him near that thing.

He noticed Bad was walking towards him before he realised he wasn't heading towards him.

He was moving towards the Egg. 

He couldn't be going towards the egg. It had to be about him.

He was the one that Bad needed, not an egg. He needed to make Bad obsess over him.

As Bad walked over to him, Skeppy smacked Bad's hand away from the door.

"Skeppy, why did you do that?" Bad asked. " Well, why have you been obsessing over a disgusting plant?" Skeppy spat.

"It's not a plant Skeppy, didn't you learn anything from me showing you the egg?" Bad raised his voice.

"Yeah but the whole time I wanted to be somewhere else and not stuck in your basement," Skeppy screeched as he looked directly into Bad's eyes.

They weren't Bad's eyes anymore, it was the eyes of whatever replaced them.

He wanted Bad to need him, not for Bad to need that Egg.

"Well, I don't care about you not liking the Egg because everyone else does!" Bad yelled. 

His vision was closing in on Bad.

"No, you don't," Skeppy growled. "You don't want the Egg, nobody in this godforsaken place does!" He yelled, his breath becoming more rapid.

Bad tried to move towards the door though Skeppy blocked him. Skeppy shoved him away as he locked the door behind him, feeling Bad crash into it behind him.

Skeppy rushed down the stairs into the basement. The screeches and pleas from Bad faded away in his mind.

Skeppy could see the walls tighten around him as his eyes could only look forward. His hands were poised and ready.

It didn't matter if his mind wasn't ready. They were going to make him do it either way.

Skeppy slammed open the next door as he looks up and down at the creature. The walls seemed to be etching words onto themselves, details of exactly he wanted to. His mind moved one step ahead of him as he found himself holding an axe hidden away in a corner.

Facing the Egg, he felt his stomach turn into impossible ways as the walls encouraged him. The vines encasing the Egg slivered towards him, curious and unaware. Skeppy shoved them away with his foot, already hungry for the first swing of his axe.

He was doing this for Bad. He only didn't understand.

It didn't matter if Bad would never understand.

He moved towards it, feeling prickles of pain start to begin at the back of his neck as he continued. 

His body felt heavy as his axe become even more of a trouble to hold. Only the gleam of metal could excite him.

He raised his axe, his breath heavy as he eyed the horrendous thing. Everything was telling him to get rid of the fucking thing.

Without even realising what he had done, a myriad of scars had appeared across the egg. His eyes become hazy and unfocused before he spotted one thing in his blurry vision.

A gorgeous trickle of red dripped from the egg's side.

His body shivered from the raw and pure emotion that shook through his body. It washed away any rational thought that remained.

Commanded purely by this wave of ecstasy, he hacked away at the beast. 

Oh, the joy that coursed through his veins.

If only Bad knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof-
> 
> This Is Probably One Of The More Literal Fics I've Wrote In This Series In Terms Of Nearly Everything Is Happening In The Real World And Not In Someone's Head.


End file.
